


Ice Creams and Bloody Knees

by charmlesstrans (casketgowns)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gay Parents, Kid Fic, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketgowns/pseuds/charmlesstrans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are taking Lily, Cherry, Miles, and Bandit all on vacation in beautiful Orlando, Florida! It's going to be a very very long day for the two parents at Universal Studios theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Creams and Bloody Knees

"Good morning, girls! Time to get up!" Frank knocked and cheerily called into Lily and Cherry's room bright and early at 8 AM. 

"Noooo," protested Lily from behind the door.

"Too tired.." Cherry explained with a sleep-muffled voice. 

Frank grinned and opened the door to peer in at the two girls nestled in their separate beds. They had been so excited about getting their own room all to themselves when Frank had showed them pictures of the condo. It even had its own TV, as Lily had so happily pointed out.

"C'mon, girls. We have to leave in half an hour. Your brother is already up," he said. 

"Five more minutes.." Cherry mumbled. 

Frank chuckled and walked in to grab her around the waist and twirl her around the room. 

"Stop!!! Dad!!!" she screeched, "Put me down!!" 

Lily giggled from her own bed, watching the pair run around the small room. 

"I'll put you down....only if you promise to get up and brush your teeth and come into the kitchen for breakfast," Frank reasoned, still twirling Cherry around in his arms. 

"Okay, okay!!!!" She gave in. Frank threw her down on the bed and kissed her cheek sloppily. 

"Good," he said, bopping her on the nose before leaving the room. 

"You too, Lily!" he called behind his shoulder. 

 

Frank smiled at Gerard as he walked into the small kitchen area of the condo. He was fully dressed and relaxed at the side table, sipping a cup of coffee and scrolling on his phone. Bandit was sitting quietly in front of the TV, shoving Cheerios in her mouth engrossed in Spongebob. 

"It's gonna be a helluva day," Frank remarked, turning to the small coffee pot at the counter to make his own cup.

Gerard raised his eyebrows in response, and set down his mug. "You betcha."

Frank grinned over the rim of his cup. Gerard's soft black hair was piled messily atop his head and Frank reckoned he was the only person he knew who could possibly make a bedhead look adorable. He crossed over to the table and leaned down to place a kiss on Gerard's cheek. Gerard made a small noise of surprise, and then turned his face to connect their lips. Now it was Frank who hummed in content surprise and closed his eyes to the sweet kiss. Gerard smiled softly against Frank's mouth and set down his coffee cup to caress his cheek gently-

"EW!!" a small voice exclaimed. 

Frank smirked and pulled away, still grinning his close-lipped smile at Gerard as they separated. Gerard's cheeks were a faint pink.

"What?" Frank asked, turning to look at Miles who had just walked in to get a bowl of cereal. 

"Don't do that!" he replied, crossing his arms. Frank shared a look with Gerard, to which Gerard covered his mouth with his coffee mug in order to keep from laughing. 

"Why not?" Frank shrugged. 

"I hate when grown-ups kiss! Ew!" Miles reasoned, scrunching up his face in disgust. Gerard almost choked on his drink of coffee.

"Get used to it, kid," Frank smoothly ended the conversation, winking over at Gerard as he reached into the cabinet behind him for the cereal box. "You want some Cheerios?" 

Miles quickly forgot the kissing incident, and clapped his hands excitedly. "Yes!!"

Frank poured the pieces in a bowl and filled it up with milk. He fished for a spoon in the drawer and handed them to Miles carefully, instructing him to be careful and not spill it as he went to join Bandit in cartoon consumption.

Frank giggled at Gerard who was trying not to blush as he searched his coffee mug. Frank's laughter encouraged Gerard's and the two grinned at each other madly and laughing together. 

"Ew," Gerard mimicked Miles quietly and Frank leaned down to place another quick kiss on Gerard's mouth.

"'Ew' is right. You have coffee breath," Frank teased, pulling off and wiggling his eyebrows playfully as he sat in the chair next to Gerard.

"Shut up!" Gerard retorted, but a soft grin still played at his lips. 

Frank felt his cheeks go warm. He reached across the tabletop and picked up Gerard's hand, playing with his fingers casually. They connected gazes and Frank felt his heart flutter stupidly. Twelve years they had known each other, and he still managed to make Frank feel like a giddy teenager. 

"Hey, I lo-" he started.

"Daaaaaaad! Can you put my hair up?" Lily's voice called from down the hall. Gerard giggled. 

"Better go take care of that," he said.

"Yeah, I better," Frank decided, stretching as he got up. He gave Gerard a parting wink as he left to which Gerard returned with a flirty pat on the ass. 

"Hey!" 

 

\--------

 

"Daddy, can we have ice cream?" Cherry asked Frank, craning her neck up to squint in the blazing sun. 

"Hold your sister's hand so you don't get lost and we'll think about it," Frank responded. The group had been in Universal Studios park for a little over half an hour and were making their way down the streets of Diagon Alley in the Harry Potter themed section of the park. Frank had instructed the girls to hold hands as they walked and they kept neglecting it, making him a very worried dad. He had ahold of Miles' hand in his left, and Gerard's in his right. Gerard had Bandit's hand in his right, so no one was free to hold the two little girls. The streets were crowded and filled with people stopping in random spots to photograph the realistic magical buildings. 

"There's the ice cream place!" Cherry shouted as the group passed a green and yellow building with colorful cones decorating the windows. 

"Alright, honey. It looks like we have to get in line to wait for it," Frank pointed to the string of people near the door with his hand intertwined with Miles. 

"But it's soooo hot," Lily complained. 

"Do you want ice cream or not?" Frank asked, trying to get the kids to a less crowded, and hopefully shady, corner. 

"Yes!!" she assured him, trotting with her sister in tow towards the line. 

"Wait, girls!" Frank called after them, exasperated. 

Gerard put his hand on Frank's shoulder. "I'll catch up with them, babe." he said, following in the girls' footsteps.

Frank wiped his brow. Damn, the sun was hot. At least he had decided to wear shorts. 

"Daddy, I have to go pee," Miles whined, pulling on Frank's fingers. 

"Okay, buddy. I think there's one down this way," he took Miles to an area where some buildings circled around in a dead end. The signs pointed to restrooms with open doorways built into the fake stone walls. He leaned outside waiting for Miles. Damn, it was hot. 

 

"Hey, Bandit what flavor are you gonna get?" Lily asked the other girl.

"I dunno," Bandit mumbled. 

"I'm gonna get chocolate!" Cherry proclaimed.

"They have a lot more interesting flavors instead of just chocolate, you know," Gerard commented, "I heard a worker say they have chocolate chili. Maybe you should try that."

"Ew! Like spicy?" Cherry scrunched up her nose with distaste. 

"Yeah! You never know, you might like it," Gerard said.

"No way!" Cherry just shook her head. 

"I want strawberry, dad," Bandit said, looking up at Gerard who looked back through dark sunglasses.

"I love strawberry!" Lily smiled, making Bandit return the grin. Gerard watched them converse about their favorite flavors and he wished Frank was there to see them. They were going to make great sisters someday. Well, Gerard at least hoped there would be a "someday."

"Hey guys!" Frank's voice popped up behind Gerard's shoulder. Gerard turned to see Frank beaming and holding two mugs of Butterbeer in his hands, Miles close behind. 

"What about ice cream?" Gerard smirked. 

"No one's stopping you from having ice cream, too. I just figured the kids wouldn't like these and I've always wanted to try one," Frank explained, handing Gerard his mug. He abandoned the small straw and simply tilted the mug up to his mouth. Frank did the same, and when they both pulled away they were sporting foamy white mustaches from the frothy topping of the drinks. 

"You look silly!" Miles giggled.

Frank and Gerard locked eyes, sharing wide smiles as they looked at each other's equally charming new facial hair. 

"Yes we do," Frank agreed with a soft edge in his voice, as he kept his eyes on Gerard's and leaned in to kiss him, tasting sweet butterscotch on his lips. 

A chorus of "EW!!!"s sounded in the background. 

 

 

\--------

 

"Do you think we're all tall enough to ride this one, Frankie?" Gerard asked as the group headed for the looming Hogwarts castle, home to the immersive Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey ride. 

"I think we'll be okay. This one is supposed to be really cool," he assured him, clutching to Miles' hand as they filed in line to the ride.

The kids had taken a short break to sit and eat their ice cream on the steps next to Gringotts' Bank as Frank and Gerard sat nearby, holding hands and sipping their drinks. All had been peaceful until the dragon on top of the bank let out a shaking roar and breath of fake fire that scared Lily half to death, causing her to drop her ice cream upside down on the steps and start bawling. 

"Oh, Lily, baby. It's okay! It's all fake!" Frank tried to comfort her, walking over to pick up her now empty ice cream bowl and rub her shoulder affectionately. 

A few parents on the surrounding steps flashed sympathetic looks over at the struggling dad in a scene they all knew too well. Gerard smiled back knowingly. They must have been a real sight: two gay dads with four children all within the same age range between the both of them, an now one had dropped her ice cream and was crying her eyes out? A class-A parental nightmare. 

"I'll go get some napkins," Gerard offered, walking down the steps back to the shop. 

After that fiasco, they all had to take a bathroom break and Frank and Gerard stood awkwardly biting their lips outside the girls' entrance. 

"Gender-coded bathrooms have, and always will be, bullshit," Gerard mumbled into Frank's ear. 

"You're telling me. I don't know how we're gonna deal with this all the time," Frank replied. 

All the time? Gerard smiled. So this was going to be a regular thing? All their kids together? Nevermind the waiting on the girls to use the toilets, Gerard didn't mind that as long as it meant they were going to be together, "all the time". That sounded like moving in with each other. That sounded like marriage. That sounded like _family._ Gerard grinned stupidly at his shoes. He shouldn't get so ahead of himself.

"Um, Gerard?" Gerard turned to see Cherry and Lily coming out from the bathroom together.

"Yeah? Where's Bandit?" He asked, looking down at them. 

"Still in the stall. We don't know why she isn't done yet," Cherry said, walking over to stand behind her dad. 

Frank just shrugged and Gerard bent his arms over his chest, biting his lip in concern. 

"Well I guess we'll give it a few more minutes," he said, looking towards the entrance. 

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'm sure there's nothing wrong," Frank assured. 

Gerard had only nodded. 

When Bandit hadn't returned after two more minutes though, Gerard was extremely worried. 

"I've got to go in there," he decided, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure she'll be out any second," Frank said, trying to calm Gerard's nerves. 

"I-I just don't know. I think I should go in there. Fuck stupid gender rules," he was now pacing slowly near the restroom entrance. 

"Hey, language, babe," Frank tried to scold him, but found himself chuckling behind his words. 

"Sorry," Gerard apologized. "I've got to see if she's alright," he mumbled, turning to walk into the bathroom. "Bandit! Bandit, honey are you okay?" he called, maybe a little too loud.

Frank snorted softly at Gerard, stumbling through the groups of women walking outside, giving them slightly apologetic faces. 

"Bandit??" Gerard asked, rounding the corner to see the line of stalls. "Bandit, are you in here?" he searched down the row of stalls frantically. 

"Yeah? Dad, I'm right here," he heard Bandit's voice and turned. She was finishing washing her hands at the sink nearest the door. "Why are you in the girl's bathroom?" she giggled. 

"I'm-Nothing. Nevermind! Eh-gender coded bathrooms are bullshit, anyway!" Gerard stumbled over his words. Bandit just laughed while some mothers gave him a disapproving raised eyebrow. "C'mon, let's go!" he mumbled, grabbing her hand and blushing as they walked out.

Frank saw the blush and grinned his wide smile. "What happened in there?" he teased.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Gerard muttered, pushing Bandit ahead of him as the group started to walk. 

"Oh, really?" Frank prodded. 

"Shut up!" Gerard blushed redder, and walked ahead of Frank to lead the kids. He could hear Frank's laughter roaring behind him.

They had all decided it was the best time for a ride. Gerard just hoped there wouldn't be any more crying, or any more bathroom breaks. The group traveled through the immense castle together. All the kids stared in awe at the various moving pictures and animated attractions inside on the way to the actual ride. Cherry and Lily led the pack, with Bandit close behind making eager conversation. Miles was in his own world trailing behind Bandit, his gaze searching every corner of his surroundings. Frank caught Gerard's gaze out of the corner of his eye, and smirked. 

"What?" Gerard asked, swinging his arms at his side and grabbing Frank's hand playfully as he did.

"Smooth," Frank commented as he looked at their now intertwined fingers. 

"Why is it that you can still make my stomach turn with your flirting?" Gerard mumbled softly into Frank's ear. Frank felt his breath catch and he squeezed Gerard's hand, trying to come up with a wise comeback before it became awkward.

"I-I'm just that good," he cracked a smile, stumbling a bit. 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Right," he said. Frank winked playfully and Gerard gave him a quick peck on the temple. Frank felt his cheeks flush and he turned to look down at his shoes. Gerard wasn't buying it for a second.

"Smooth," he parroted Frank's earlier line. Frank was about to retort, but a high-pitched cry stopped him.

"Dad!" it was Miles. Frank separated his hand from Gerard's and walked up to the kids. They were all huddled around Bandit who was bent down on the ground in line. Some adults around them looked over curiously.

"What's wrong?" Gerard pushed past Miles and crouched down to Bandit. 

"She tripped and fell. I think she hit her knee!" Miles explained, looking down at Bandit then up at Frank, asking for help with his eyes.

Bandit was clutching her knee tightly and holding back gentle sobs.

"Are you okay, honey?" Gerard asked softly. 

"I'm fine," Bandit mumbled, looking down at her knee that she was shielding with her fingers tightly. 

"Are you sure? We can go and get you fixed up at a first aid station," Gerard offered.

Bandit shook her head furiously.

"Can I at least see your knee?" he asked, reaching over to her.

She moved her hands out of the way. Gerard touched the skin of her knee which had been slightly grazed. There were some faint lines of blood running across the mild cuts, but nothing a band-aid wouldn't fix. Bandit wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. Gerard could tell she was holding back embarrassed tears. She had been having so much fun with Lily and Cherry, and Gerard could tell she wanted them to like her. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, um, not to intrude or anything, but I've got a band-aid with me if you want it," Gerard turned to the source of the voice. There was a mother and two kids a little older than Bandit standing behind him. The woman was holding out a band-aid that she had taken out of her purse. "So she doesn't have to leave the line." she smiled.

Gerard stood up and accepted the bandage. "Thanks so much." 

"Sure thing. I'm no stranger to stuff like this!" she assured him. 

Gerard thanked her again and turned back to Bandit who was now standing up, seeming to shake the pain off quickly. 

He bent down and placed the band-aid over her cut. He kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair. "All good now?" he asked.

"Yep!" she said, already turning to talk to Lily again. 

The line resumed as before as the group began to approach the platforms to board the ride. 

Frank slid his hand into Gerard's again as they walked. He buried his face in Gerard's neck. "You're a great dad." his muffled voice whispered.

Gerard felt his face getting hot. He looked ahead at Bandit smiling and joking with Lily and Cherry, and even Miles now. He looked back at Frank, who peeked up at him from behind his hair. 

"You're so sweet," he said softly. Frank lifted his head and kissed Gerard quickly and without warning. Gerard made a quiet muffled sound, but closed his eyes against Frank and squeezed his hand tightly. He sighed, forgetting where they were for a small moment. He melted pleasantly, rubbing circles in Frank's palm and just appreciating his warmth, his affection, his love. Gerard usually hated public affection, but something about Frank always brought it out in him. He kissed back gently, moving his mouth in sync with Frank's, drowning out the noise of people and machines around them. Frank pulled away slow, that stupid, _so_ cute, infectious smile beaming across his face and spreading up to his irresistible eyes. 

"C'mon, dad! You're gonna miss the ride!" Cherry's voice broke through Gerard's thoughts suddenly. His and Frank's heads snapped at the same time towards the kids who were close to boarding the carts. Frank smirked back at Gerard and pulled him along to follow the kids. 

Once they were seated and locked into the ride, Frank leaned out from behind his harness and grinned at Gerard. 

"What?" Gerard asked dumbly. 

"Nothing. I just love you," Frank said casually. 

Gerard stared at him for a second. No matter how many times Frank had said that to him, no matter the inflection he ever used, no matter when or where he said it, it always struck Gerard right in the chest. He hoped it always would. He hoped that even when "someday" came, or even when he heard those words "all the time" that they would still hit him like that, right in the chest and enough to make his heart melt into his shoes.

"I love you too, Frankie."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so so fun! it took me a long time and im really proud of the word count and how it flows! please comment if you have the time, I really appreciate any feedback :)


End file.
